A liquid crystal display device as one kind of flat panel display device has been widely used due to advantages such as reduction in thickness and weight and lower power consumption compared to other flat panel display devices.
An alignment film in the liquid crystal display device has been introduced so that liquid crystal molecules within a liquid crystal layer are arranged to have a specific pretilt angle. However, the alignment film that is currently being used is difficult to give sufficient anchoring force to the liquid crystal molecules, and thereby may be an obstacle factor to improving response speed and display quality.